


Never Too Old to Have Fun

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: October is for the Cassunzels [6]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Rapunzel (Disney), F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Moonsandra, Tangledtober (Disney), Trick or Treating, cassunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Just a little trick-or-treating drabble in time for Halloween ;)





	Never Too Old to Have Fun

"I gotta hand it to you, Raps, this outfit is really good," Cassandra said as she finished adjusting her belt for her pirate costume. She checked out her appearance in the mirror. Rapunzel had been far too kind to make the costume - well, most of it - for her girlfriend, but Cassandra knew her well enough by now that it wasn't all that big a surprise. The mismatched stockings that peeked out just above her boots were a special touch, one that Rapunzel said reminded her of when they first started dating. Cassandra also loved how her girlfriend had made a new scabbard to wear over her shoulder, which helped close the gap at the top of her very loose tunic. Not that it bothered her.

"Thanks, Cass!" Rapunzel called from the bathroom where she was applying the final touches to her makeup to complete her ghoulish outfit.

"You about ready?" Cassandra asked.

"One minute!"

Cassandra walked over to check out how Rapunzel's costume was coming along. She was dressed in a flowing black robe with lengthy sleeves and hood. A fake chain snaked its way around her waist, and attached to it was a lantern. Her long hair was tucked safely into the back of her robe, and her face was covered in pale white makeup with black marks around her eyes and a red line etched across a cheek.

"You know, for someone trying to look scary, you just might be the cutest ghoul to ever exist." Cassandra leaned against the door as she gave Rapunzel a flirty look.

Rapunzel paused her efforts to give her own flirty look in return. "You should see Pascal."

Glancing around her girlfriend, Cassandra noticed the chameleon with his own little robe and hood and his face painted like a skull.

"The Grim Reaper?"

"Yes! Isn't he the cutest little Grim Reaper?" Rapunzel cooed as she poked him. Pascal didn't seem to like being called 'cute' but was enjoying his outfit.

"Wow, he's even got a little scythe," Cassandra mused. "Very detailed, Raps."

"Oh! That reminds me - can you get Owl and bring him in here? I'll be done in a few seconds." Rapunzel turned back to the mirror to complete the final touches on her face.

Cassandra left and stepped outside, whistling for her animal companion. He swooped in and landed on her arm.

"Come on, buddy, it's almost time."

Owl hooted in acknowledgement as Cassandra reentered the house. She found Rapunzel standing there with a little rainbow sweater and colorful beak.

"Whaaat?" Cassandra stared at the items skeptically.

"Well, since you're a pirate, I thought you needed Owl to be your parrot!" Rapunzel replied cheerfully, which was a stark contrast to her costume.

Cassandra eyed the beak, then looked at Owl who gave her a look that said 'Don't you dare.'

"I don't think he needs to be a parrot for my costume to be complete," Cassandra began, but quickly picking up on the way Rapunzel's smile faltered she added, "but I'll take that sweater since it will be chilly tonight."

Beaming, Rapunzel bounced over to have Owl try on his little sweater. With some effort and a few hoots later, it was on, and thankfully Owl's wings were not stuck to his body. Cassandra petted him reassuringly; he wouldn't have to wear it all night.

"One last thing," she said, walking over to grab the sword she had selected for tonight's festivities. The hilt was crafted such that it looked much like a sword belonging to a swashbuckling rogue of the Spanish Main. Sheathing her sword against her back and donning her tri-corner hat, she grabbed the purple cloth bags with matching gold tassels and handed one to Rapunzel. "Okay, let's go."

With Pascal perched on her shoulder, Rapunzel whooped and dashed into the street, Cassandra following with Owl sitting on the hilt of her sword. The street was crawling with all sorts of ghosts and devils and monsters and superheroes and princesses and everything in between. The two girlfriends were a rather adorable pair, and a few people did give them compliments on their costumes as they made their way from house to house.

Except for one precocious kid. The boy had stopped to look at Cassandra's costume and gave her a slightly disgusted look. "Aren't you a little old to be trick-or-treating?"

Cassandra frowned deeply. "Aren't you a little young to be such a pr-"

"Precious little boy! Yes you are!" Rapunzel interjected as she stooped down and gave the boy one of her candy bars. Seemingly satisfied, he turned and went on his way. Rapunzel shot Cassandra a glare.

"You know I was right," Cassandra muttered under her breath.

"Cass, it's Halloween. They're just kids," said Rapunzel as she looped her arm through Cassandra's. "Don't let them ruin our night."

Behind that ghoulish face was the woman she had fallen hard for a few years ago. Always finding a way to put a positive spin on life. It wasn't always welcome, but it sure did make things brighter for Cassandra. She smiled in return and they continued walking, arm in arm as Rapunzel swung her lantern and let out the occasional moan of a spirit hunting for bodies to feed on.

Their sacks filled with all sorts of delicious goodies - though Cassandra had a feeling Rapunzel would make a huge dent in it before the night was over. Before they returned home, Cassandra realized they were near the local cemetery and redirected their footsteps.

"Cass, where are we going?"

"Somewhere private, just for us." Cassandra grinned as she took Rapunzel's hand, their fingers wrapped around her bag of candy. In no time, Rapunzel was walking briskly alongside her girlfriend as they neared the cemetery, which looked extra spooky as the moon emerged from behind the clouds.

"Ooh! How romantic!" Rapunzel exclaimed with her best ghoul impression.

"Aye, it is. Fittin' for a young lass like yerself," Cassandra attempted her own pirate voice as they slipped through the gates and walked among the tombstones. She noticed a particularly large one and led Rapunzel to it. Once they reached it, she pulled the little rainbow sweater off Owl and tucked it away as he swooped through the air a few times before coming to rest on the large granite headstone. Rapunzel took the hint and gave Pascal a quick kiss before helping him up to the edge of the headstone. Letting her lantern and loot rest by her feet, she stepped forward and brushed a strand of electric blue hair out of Cassandra's face.

"Be careful," Rapunzel teased as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "I just might steal your soul and your candy to boot."

"I'll take those chances, if you don't mind," Cassandra replied, snaking her arms around her girlfriend's waist and bringing their bodies together.

Rapunzel tilted Cassandra's hat back so their foreheads could touch. There they stood, bathed in moonlight in the middle of a cemetery. A ghoul and a pirate, looking like two lost souls joined as if by mysterious cosmic forces that brought them together only once a year. The wind blew softly, rustling leaves and whipping the robe and sash of the women standing so close as if nothing else mattered. After some time, lips met and savored their match, eyes shut in bliss.

Once they broke apart, they whispered words of love and admiration like a vow for them and only them.

It had been a wonderful Halloween after all.


End file.
